Untimely Illness
by glistening moon
Summary: In which Jeff gets ill just before 'Teenage Dream' and misses the performance. He also is the first Klaine shipper.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

When Nick and Jeff joined Trent, Wes, David and Blaine holding their lunch trays, the conversation shifted (from a debate about what tasted best with cheese; Ham or Chicken –Wes= Chicken, David= Ham, Trent=Ham, Blaine= Steak ("Blaine that's not an option...")) to the performance they were going to do that afternoon.

"Hey Jeff, are you okay?" Trent asked, looking at Jeff's tray of food, which was untouched while everyone else's was nearly finished.

Jeff gave a shaky smile, "Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

Blaine and Nick gave him an incredulous look, while Wes said, "But Jeff... you're always hungry. What's up?"

Jeff shrugged, "Maybe I'm just nervous."

David nodded, "This is our first performance for the year. I'm a bit nervous about how the new kids will react to it." The conversation continued with various people taking items that they wanted from Jeff's tray, Jeff laughed whenever someone did this.

"Hey Blaine, I locked myself out of our room this morning and I left my History book there, can I borrow your keys?" Jeff looked at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, "No... You have a bad habit of losing my stuff. I'll come with you instead."

Nick laughed at Jeff's offended expression, "Just go with it, or you're not gonna get your book." Jeff sighed then, nodding got up and left the cafeteria.

"Are you excited?" Jeff asked Blaine sarcastically as Blaine literally jumped around the halls on the way to their room.

Blaine grinned and clapped his hands, "I'm so excited Jeff! I love performing! And then we..."

Jeff nodded and "hmm"ed at appropriate moments as Blaine ranted happily, he honestly didn't feel up to talking. As they neared their room Jeff was hit with a wave of nausea.

"Woah. Jeff are you okay? You look kind of..." Blaine was cut off by Jeff lurching over and vomiting on the ground.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Jeff! Ahh! What do I do?" Blaine shrieked as he waved his hands wildly in front of him.

"I don't care, get the nurse or something. And maybe a bucket." Jeff moaned, he forced himself to lean against the wall, he then curled up slightly and put his head between his knees.

As Blaine sprinted off, Jeff realised that anyone who came down this hall would automatically know what happened; he was sitting next to a pile of vomit and had his head between his knees. He was grateful for this as he didn't think he was up to opening his mouth without vomiting again.

With a groan he leaned back and took a few deep breaths; he was going to miss the performance, the one the Warblers had been practicing for so long, and the first performance of the year. He put his head in his knees again and silently cursed his body, _'Why did you have to get sick today? Stupid body!'_

Jeff looked up as he heard Blaine arrive back with the nurse and the janitor, the janitor quickly getting out equipment to clean up the vomit and the nurse waving Blaine away, telling him to go to class which had apparently just started. Elaine Murphy was a strict old women who seemed to hate loud noises, seemed to think that technology was progressing to fast and that fashion was still the same as it was 30 years ago.

"Now come on boy, can you stand? Good, now lets get you to the infirmary where you can lay down." While the words were not particularly sympathetic, her tone wasn't as harsh as Jeff expected it to be.

The walk to the infirmary was harder than Jeff expected it to be, rather than having to worry about vomiting like he thought he would, he had to worry about keeping upright, because the world seemed to be swaying far more than normal.

Arriving at the infirmary, Jeff was ushered to a free bed where he practically collapsed.

"Now don't fall asleep yet, I still need to figure out what's wrong with you." Jeff had never been subjected to the nurse before today, but he was starting to why everyone avoided her.

10 minutes later Jeff had been diagnosed with "a stomach bug," and that "it should only last about 24 hours". She gave him a bucket next to his bed, a glass of water, a tablet that she said would help settle his stomach, a little hand help bell and stick instructions of what situations are appropriate to ring the bell in.

The tablet also seemed to make him drowsy, because not 5 minutes after ingesting the small pill, Jeff was out like a light.

The next day when Jeff was released Nick came to make sure he was feeling better.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Although I never thought it was possible to vomit 8 times in one day."

Nick looked faintly disgusted at this, but nodded and said, "I guess you learn something every day."

Jeff laughed and said, "True, but I would have rather not learned from experience... Anyway, how was the performance?"

Nick's eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter as he told Jeff the tale of "The spy and the Blaine" (Apparently Blaine needed a 'the' before his name...).

Jeff groaned, "Why do I always miss interesting things?"

"Haha, I don't know but apparently Blaine got Kurt's number."

"Woah, seriously?" Then Jeff rolled his eyes, "Now I'm gonna have to listen to him gush about his new crush. Wonderful."

Nick laughed, "And you don't even know what he looks like! Ah, sucks to be you man. But anyway, I have an assignment I haven't started for French due tomorrow, so I will see you later. Glad to see you're better!"

"Yeah thanks! See you!"

Jeff took a deep breath and walked to his room where, surprisingly, Blaine was doing homework. "Oh my god! Jeff you're okay! That's great to know, but you missed the performance, which sucks. But it went really well even without you there, the new kids seemed to really enjoy it and- oh my god! I have to tell you about Kurt! He came to spy and..."

Jeff just smiled and nodded as Blaine told him about Kurt, wondering idly when Blaine would have the bright idea to serenade him, like he had done with all his other crushes. He hoped that this crush would at least work out, he really disliked seeing Blaine so heartbroken.

**A/N: Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar, but I tried my best.**

**This also gives a reason as to why Jeff wasn't in the 'Teenage Dream' performance. (Other than the Riker Lynch not being casted yet and all that...)**.  
><strong>Also, lets face it, Jeff seemed pretty enthusiastic to Blaine singing a duet with Kurt in 'Original Song' so I think he ships Klaine.<br>Thanks for reading, and maybe leave a review?  
><strong>


End file.
